Heaven and Hell
by beka-chan 96
Summary: Podemos descobrir que o amor supera ate mesmo a morte


Oie pessoas da minha vida , não matem a autora ok? Eu sei que demorei pra postar mas eu estava viajando , e vcs sabem em viajem não pode PC ! –´

Então mas acho que vcs nem sentiram falta neh , já que ninguém mais me manda review, mas tudo bem a autora entende , fica triste mas entende ...

Zoera ok?

Vamos a história .

**Entre inferno e céu.**

Mas um dia em konoha , era um domingo bem silencioso logo pela manhã, todos dormindo com suas famílias , menos um certo ninja que voltava de uma missão com seu "amigo"(irmão) Sasuke , este porém se encontrava muito irritado pois Naruto não parava de falar , e ele ficou 1 semana longe de sua flor o que lhe causava um mal-humor dos infernos ...

Naruto: então teme , eu te disse , você tem que ser mais calmo... você se estressa com muita facilidade, é arrogante, egocêntrico ... não sei como a Sakura te agüenta!

Sasuke: cala a boca dobe! eu não agüento mais você não para de falar um segundo , e além disso só fala bobagens ... que inferno!

Naruto: noffa ¬¬' , eu em! isso tudo é por que não fica com a Sakura a uma semana ! que horror , seu humor está péssimo!

Sasuke: o seu também deveria estar, você está casado a apenas 6 meses , e não está incomodando porque você não parou de falar dela um segundo... isso também não ajuda!

Naruto: claro que isso me incomoda, mas eu sei que quando chegar em casa eu vou matar a saudade , se é que você me entende, o fato é que eu não demonstro que eu estou necessitado , como certas pessoas...que parecem até animais...

Sasuke: o fato é que EU SOU HOMEM!

Naruto: o que você quis dizer com esse EU!

Sasuke: humf.

Naruto: teme!

Sasuke: calado!

Naruto: o que ?

Sasuke: eu disse calado , eu ouvi um barulho!

Os dois param e começam a usar seus aguçados sentidos ninjas para sentirem a presença do inimigo, mas o tempo é um fator crucial na vida ninja , mas naquele momento o tempo não foi suficiente , e o ninja covarde como era os atacou por trás para roubar o pergaminho que eles levavam, o ninja veio em direção de Sasuke, eles não tiveram reação a não ser ficarem surpresos, quando Naruto percebeu o que aconteceria , não teve dúvidas se postou em atrás de seu amigo e recebeu o golpe em seu lugar , certeiro, direto no coração.

Sentia uma dor lacerante em seu peito, seu ar faltava e o sangue quente se espalhava por todo seu corpo causando um torpor e o deixando sem reação a não ser cair de joelhos no chão sem força para levantar, Sasuke gritou de raiva, sua ira explodira de uma maneira aterrorizante, terror era o sentimento de ambos os amigos , um por morrer e outro por perder seu irmão que sempre o ajudou, tinha que ser rápido e acabar com aquela luta para ajudar o amigo, foi o que fez, em um único movimento, preparou um chidori e atravessou o peito do maldito homem que o atacara pelas costas, seu golpe foi fatal e o homem caiu morto ao seus pés.

Sasuke: ( pega Naruto nas costas)Naruto, fala comigo! Agüenta a gente vai chegar rápido no hospital, agüenta!

Naruto: n-não se preocupe, a dor passou, eu não sinto mais nada...acho que eu vou dormir um pouco..

Sasuke: não! Não ouse desistir ! você não pode , lute contra esse sono, você tem que se tornar hokage, ter filhos ver sua esposa e deixá-la feliz !vamos agüente!nós já estamos chegando...

Naruto: vou fazer o possível, mas caso eu não agüentar diga a Hina-chan que eu a amo , e que ela foi a melhor coisa que apareceu pra mim ok?

Sasuke: NÃO! Você mesmo vai dizer isso a ela!

Naruto: "eu gostaria de ter certeza de poder dizer isso a ela mais uma única vez , ver seu rosto mas uma vez, sentir seu cheiro, estar em seus braços , tenho que agüentar , nem que for para vê-la uma ultima vez , tenho que agüentar!"

Enquanto isso em konoha:

Hinata's pov.

Ele chegará daqui a pouco, tudo já está pronto , a comida, a cama e uma surpresa maravilhosa...

Depois de 2 horas...

Ele está demorando, estou com um mal pressentimento ,espero que não seja nada de mais ...

Din-dong (tentativa falha de onomatopéia de campainha)

Hinata: a é ele!

Ninja ambu: hinata-sama .

Hinata: hai.

Ambu: seu marido foi ferido e está no hospital , você precisa ir para lá urgente , ele deseja vê-la.

Hinata: ai meu deus! Não !

Sai em disparada

" não deus por favor não, não faça isso comigo, por que ? ele é tão bom , não por favor não!

Hinata off

No hospital

Sasuke: você vai ficar bem!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: socorro, alguém atende ele por favor !

Sakura: amor o que? Ai meu deus o que aconteceu com ele ! não ! ai meu deus não! Por favor!

Sakura: Ino !, chame as enfermeiras e prepare a sala de cirurgia agora !

Ino: hai!

Colocam ele na maca e correm para mesa de cirurgia com Sasuke em seu encalço.

" Naruto: a dor voltou, parece que está queimando minhas veias , o poder na kyuubi não vai me salvar agora ... mas por favor meu deus , deixe-me aqui, só mas um pouco que seja , só para eu olhá-la mias uma vez , por favor !"

No corredor ...

Hinata: onde ele está ?

Enfermeira: na sala de cirurgia , mas a senhora não pode entrar !

Hinata: como assim não posso entrar?

" parece a voz dela no lado de fora , preciso falar com ela!"

Naruto: tsunade , m-me deixe falar com ela !

Tsunade: não você vai ser operado!

Naruto: por que está chorando velhota?

Tsunade: você não pode morrer entendeu? Agüente firme , eu e Sakura vamos dar um jeito, você tem que ser o HOKAGE !

Naruto: me deixe falar com ela , por favor!

Tsunade: depois da cirurgia!

Shizune: tudo pronto podemos começar!

Todos : hai!

" tsunade: agüente garoto, agüente !"

No lado de fora da sala :

Hinata:(em prantos) sasuke! O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: (chorando) ( **é gente ele tb chora**!)nós fomos atacados, e e-ele me protegeu, foi tudo muito rápido...

Hinata: como ele está?

Sasuke: e-eu não sei...

DEPOIS DE 7 HORAS...

Sakura: (chorando) hinata-chan, ahn, eu não sei como te dizer isso... a situação dele era uma grave, a lamina o acertou em cheio no coração, e tinha veneno , e , e ... bem nós não conseguimos salva-lo... ele está consciente agora e está sofrendo muito , mas quer falar com você, ele tem 20 minutos até o sedativo fazer efeito e ele , ele ...

Hinata: ( cai de joelhos) NÃO!

Tsunade: deixaremos vocês a sós, me perdoe ( e sai chorando.)

Hinata : ( entra no quarto)amor?

Naruto: Hinata! Por que está chorando?

Hinata: por quê? Você, você... Como você está?

Naruto: já estive melhor, mas eu queria te ver uma última vez e dizer que eu te amo... Ai!

De súbito o barulho da maquina que mostra os batimentos , falha e volta ao normal bip, bip...

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: eu estou me sentindo fraco, acho que não posso cumprir a promessa de ficar com você eternamente não é?

Hinata: ( chorando) _ deita ao seu lado tomando cuidado de não o machucar_ não se preocupe, não precisa, não lute mais , sei que a dor está te matando aos poucos, tudo o que vivemos juntos, eu nunca vou esquecer , você sempre foi e sempre será meu guia , meu exemplo... eu sempre te amarei, não se preocupe comigo...

Naruto: eu sinto muito,mesmo ...

Hinata: eu preciso de falar uma coisa...

a maquina parou , o peito de seu marido inerte já não subia e descia mais, ele parara de respirar, seu coração não mais batia, o único ruído que se ouvia na sala era o barulho insistente da maquina em dizer que seu amado estava MORTO.

HINATA POV.

" não! Não pode ser, meu deus ! por que , ele não pode ir embora ! ele é meu ! não o leve de mim!, eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e tentei amenizar sua dor , falando para que ele não se preocupasse , mas não adiantou... ele se foi!"

Hinata: NÃO, NÃO!

POR FAVOR VOLTE PARA MIM!

Você não pode me deixar , ( ela o abraça , ele estava gelado, como aquela mesa onde se encontrava, ele não mais sorria , e não mias a aquecia...)

você não pode, eu menti! Não poderei viver sem você! Volte para mim! você tem que voltar, você sempre foi forte , não desista desta vez!

Não me deixa criar o nosso filho sozinha! Por favor! Eu preciso de você! Ainda mais agora! , por favor! Volte !

Em um ato de desespero ela bate em seu peito, para depois se debruçar sobre ele , e beijar seus lábio, agora frios como mármore, chorando , até que sente alguém a puxar para perto e vê seu pai a abraçar e os médicos entrarem para a tirar de La enquanto ela balbucia palavras sem sentido, até que...

**Naruto pov**

**Torpor .** o que é esse torpor estranho que eu estou sentindo? ... eu morri.

Tantos sonhos , tantas expectativas, e assim que eu acabo... ao menos a disse que a amo , uma última vez...

Mas o que é esse ruído !

Yondaime e kushina: ( o abraçam chorando) meu filho, não reconhece essa voz? Por que você está aqui?sem ter realizado seus sonhos, ainda não é sua hora ! lute contra esse torpor , ouça a voz que te chama , vá de encontro a ela, não desista...

Naruto: pai ,mãe, não reconheço essa voz, não entendo o que ela fala , estou fraco, não posso lutar! Me ajudem!

Kushina: ouça a voz meu bem, se concentre vamos!

Yondaime: Naruto, escute , não desista...

"**você não pode, eu menti! Não poderei viver sem você! Volte para mim! você tem que voltar, você sempre foi forte , não desista desta vez!**

**Não me deixa criar o nosso filho sozinha! Por favor! Eu preciso de você! Ainda mais agora! , por favor! Volte !"**

A voz desconhecida e sem sentido ecoa pelo lugar onde ele está , no qual ele também não reconhece... até que ...

Naruto: Hinata... é a voz dela! Eu tenho que voltar...

Kushina e Yondaime: volte meu filho, ela te ama e você ainda tem muito que fazer... Volte!

Tudo foi ficando branco, seus pai foram desaparecendo... até que com uma dor forte no peito ele respira e ouvi sua esposa ainda gritando seu nome ao seu lado, ...

Hinata: me soltem! Eu quero ficar com ele ! eu...

Bip, bip, bip , bip...

Todos olham espantados para a maquina , seus batimentos voltaram ! ele voltara!

Hinata: a! graças a deus ( e o abraça ) você voltou pra nós!

Naruto: ( abre os olhos) você , m-me da Fo - forças, te-te- amo! ( para então fechá-los, mas desta vez só para descanso...)

Os médicos de imediato, o preparam para ser levado ao quarto , onde ficará até receber alta...

Depois de 4 semanas...( no quarto)

Tsunade: é simplesmente incrível, nunca vi alguém voltar ... e se recuperar tão rápido... você ganha alta semana que vem...

Naruto: obrigada tsunade.

Tsunade: você é muito forte garoto...

Naruto: ( aperta a mão da esposa que não saiu do seu lado) não, ela me da forças, sem ela eu teria morrido... mas pelo menos salvei a vida do sasuke! Ele me deve essa!

Tsunade: você já disse isso pra ele, foi a 1º vez que eu vi o Uchiha abaixar a cabeça...

Vou deixá-los a sós , até mais tarde ...

Naruto: já NE.

Eu e vocês como estão?

Hinata: (põe a mão na barriga) estamos bem... e ficaremos melhor.

Naruto: obrigada por me salvar.

Hinata: ( o beija) obrigada por existir!.

" o amor vence barreiras ..."

**Oie ! gente eu resolvi fazer dessa história uma oneshot, mas ela também está na minha fic o começo, como um capitulo, a outra fic trata do casamento e da vida desse casal que eu tanto amo, acho que vale a pena vocês lerem ok?**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, meio dramático e meloso , mas eu gostei do resultado!

Mandem reviews ok?

Valeu beijão!


End file.
